A dangerous business
by Raseleane
Summary: Adelaid has no interest in LOTR and doesn't care to get into it, but perhaps if she'd just read the first half of the first book, then she'd know how dangerous it could be to walk out one's door.


**_Author's ravings: _**_Just what I needed to do.  Start another story.  Ah well I've seen all three LOTR movies now so it was bound to happen.  I really should finish my other fics before I post this one, but I like this one and wanted to post it.  I do have a few notations to make about this story.  First, there will be a lot of Quenya in this.  This is because, well I'll tell you later.  I don't want to spoil my own story.  ;)  Anyway, I was going to look all cool and smart and show off by learning enough Quenya to construct fairly complex sentences, but I decided that I didn't want to have to translate a ton of dialog, so instead anything written like [this] is supposed to be in Quenya.  Please, please review this story.  I really want to know what everyone thinks of it.  I'm have lots of fun writing it, so I hope you have lots of fun reading it.  Enjoy.  ^^_

            The day out the window was bright and sunny.  It looked like it was going to be the perfect summer afternoon.  The sky was blue, with a few scattered clouds, and there was a slight breeze.  Best of all was the sleep over that Adelaide's friend Camilla was having.  Adelaide and Camilla were best friends and did just about everything together.  Adelaide was packing and getting things ready for the sleep over.  She had laid everything out the night before so that she wouldn't forget anything.  Adelaide wasn't really forgetful, but rather she stayed up late into the night and woke up late in the afternoon.  Camilla was expecting her at one-thirty, and Adelaide rarely awoke before noon.  Laying everything out before hand saved lots of time.

She packed a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a big t-shirt that she often wore as a night gown, socks and all of the necessary undergarments, as well as her hair brush, tooth brush, and other over night essentials.  She also packed some things for fun.  A bit of make-up for make overs and a deck of cards for some card games.  The last thing she packed was all of her archery equipment.  Adelaide was on the college archery team and there was a tournament coming up.  She never missed a chance to practice, and she might be able to find some extra time tonight.

            She finished stuffing things into her backpack, picked up her quiver and bow, and walked from her room to the kitchen.  Adelaide set her pack, quiver, and bow on the floor beside her chair at the table and hunted down a packet of Ramen noodles.  As she was putting the water into a pan, Adelaide's twin sister, Elva, walked in.  "Elen sila lűmenn' omentielvo."  Elva greeted Adelaide.

            "Ele…..wha?" Adelaide half curiously asked as she was putting the noodles in the water.  "Why can't you just say good morning?"

            "It's Quenya, and it means 'may the stars shine upon the hour of our meeting.' You know; the language in the books by J.R.R. Tolkien."  She replied, "Besides, it's past morning." She added under her breath.

            "Uh-huh whatever you say.  I think you are way too obsessed with those books.  Next thing you know they'll come out with movies for those books and you'll go to see them on the opening night dressed as one of the characters."  Adelaide commented as she stirred her Ramen.

            "There are rumors that a they are going to make Lord of the Rings into a movie.  That would be sooooooooo cool if they did!"  Elva said as she got a dazed dreamy look in her eyes.  Elva began to spout off more about how great it would be to have movies of Tolkien's books, but Adelaide wasn't listening.  Her twin sister was a huge fan of The Lord of the Rings, but Adelaide could care less.  The Ramen noodles finished cooking and Adelaide poured them into a bowl, opened a drawer and took out a spoon.  Elva had gone into one of her ravings about her favorite character, Legolas, or some such, and Adelaide still wasn't listening.  Through out the years of her sister's fanaticism, Adelaide had learned to ignore Elva and her ravings.

            Elva paused in the middle of her rant to ask, "Adelaide, why don't you read The Lord of the Rings?  You might like it.  Here."  She handed the first book to Adelaide as Adelaide began to sit down at the table.

Adelaide took the book and tossed it aside.  "Doesn't interest me."  She said as Elva sighed.  "I've got a sleep over today at Camilla's, so I'll be gone all night.  Not that you care.  You'll probably be up all night reading your fan fiction and chatting with other weirdoes who are way too into those books of yours."

Elva rolled her eyes.  She would have made a retort to Adelaide's comment, but she knew that Adelaide was right.  She was going to be reading fan fiction.  One of the ones she was currently enthralled in was supposed to have been updated, and she really wanted to find out what happened next.  She also had plans to work on her own fiction.  Elva had been trying to convert her twin to Tolkienism, but she just wouldn't cooperate.  Adelaide, Elva had to admit, wasn't fan girl material.  She didn't even have fanatical interest in actors or pop singers.  In fact, she didn't obsess over anything.  Well, Adelaide was into archery and art, but Elva didn't consider these obsessions.

It was too bad.  If Adelaide was a LOTR fan then they could dress up as twin elves.  They both had medium length, nearly black hair and were taller than most girls were, so they could easily fill the part.  They could do their hair in Elvin styles, wear Elvin clothes, and go to conventions.  It would be so much fun; if only Adelaide would cooperate.  "Oh well." She sighed as she returned to her room.  As she walked into the room and headed for her computer, an idea came to her.  She sat at the computer and pulled up a picture of herself as well as one of Adelaide.

Elva opened Photoshop and began to adjust the images.  She added Elvin clothes, changed their hairstyles to that of the elves, and put them in forested settings.  Once she was finished manipulating the two photos, she saved them to a disk and printed them out.  The pictures looked pretty good, in her opinion.

**************

Adelaide vaguely noticed her sister's departure as she picked up the latest issue of Teen magazine and began to scan through it.  She wasn't too interested in the articles, but sometimes they had good poses of people.  She liked to draw and often looked at magazines to get photographic references.  The human figure was one of her favorite things to draw.  She looked at the pictures while she finished her noodles.  Some of the pictures where interesting enough for her to bother tearing them out.  She kept a drawer full of pictures that she had gotten out of magazines.  The drawer was getting full, but Adelaide still collected pictures.  She flipped through a couple of pages and found a quiz about what your deepest desire would be.  She went through the questions and answered them.  When she finished and totaled her score, she laughed.  _Your deepest desire would be to frolic through the forest during a full moon. She read to herself.  _Yeah right.  That sounds like Elva's deepest desire, not mine.  I swear that girl is an elf in human guise.  _She finished her Ramen and put her bowl in the sink.  Just then Elva walked in with a huge grin and holding something behind her back.  Adelaide eyed her suspiciously before asking with one eyebrow arched, "What's got you so happy?"_

"Well, I was in my room when this great idea for a picture came to me."  She paused as if she had Earth shattering news, and a strange feeling of dread came over Adelaide.  "This is what I thought up."  Elva said as she pulled two sheets of paper from behind her.  The pictures were of two people in strange clothes and their features looked exactly alike.  In fact you could call them twins.  The longer Adelaide looked at the pictures, the more familiar the faces became.

_Those girls seem to be elves from the books that Elva reads.  I wonder how she got them to look so life like.  I mean if I didn't know better I'd say they were… _Adelaide stopped in mid thought.  "Elva, you wench!!"  She shouted as she made a grab for the elf version of her, but Elva was just a bit faster and began to run before Adelaide could get the picture.

"You can't have it, it's my precious!  I won't let you… you thief!"  Elva maniacally shouted while running down the hall to her room.  Adelaide, realizing that Elva had the advantage (as well as a good head start), decided that this would be a good time to practice her skills in archery.  She grabbed her bow, calmly cocked the arrow, drew it back just enough to let the arrow fly, but not enough for it to have the momentum to do any actual damage, aimed, and released it.  Adelaide's shot was true and flew right in front of Elva's line of escape.  Elva stopped dead in her tracks and Adelaide had the edge she needed.  She caught up with Elva and took the picture.

"You fiend, you thief, you nearly killed me!  I shall have my revenge."  Elva ranted while Adelaide ignored her.  She was used to these outbursts of her twin's.  Adelaide had the suspicion that one of the characters in LOTR acted like this and Elva was so obsessed that ravings amused her.

"I used a blunted arrow.  Look there isn't even a mark in the wall."  Adelaide said as she pointed to the spot on the wall where the arrow had hit.  She folded the picture of her as an elf up and put it in her pocket (she had decided to use it as a target), and retrieved her arrow.

Elva walked into her room, and before shutting and locking the door, she said, "Do not be at ease mortal, for I have a copy on disk!  Mwuhahahaha!"

"Idiot."  Adelaide said under her breath.  She walked back into the kitchen, returned her arrow to the quiver, and looked at the clock.  "1:00. Time for me to go."

Adelaide grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil.  She wrote a note to her mom that told where she was going, what she would be doing, and how to get a hold of her.  Her mom worked the early shift at work, but wouldn't be home till later that afternoon, and her dad was away on another business trip to France.  Adelaide had been to France with her father once, but she didn't like it there.  She even took French in high school, but instead of 'the language of love' as it was commonly referred to; she found it to be the language of choking on hair balls.  French really was a hideous language.

She picked up her things and headed to the door.  "Alright, Elva, I'm going.  I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."  She called over her shoulder.  There was no reply.  _Fine, ignore me.   _She looked out the window at the beautiful weather and opened the door.

Adelaide took a step forward, but there wasn't anything there.  Instead everything was black.  She began to fall forward, so she turned around to grab the door and steady herself, but the door was gone.  There wasn't anything around her.  She began to fall downward as one does if they are falling down a deep pit.  "What the hell?!  I'm not Alice, and this isn't Wonder Land!  This can't happen!"  She began hysterically as she fell faster and faster.  "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"


End file.
